


Dream-like

by Paindepice



Series: Du sang et de l'eau [6]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Amnesia, Blood and Violence, Bodyguard Vernon, Guns, M/M, Mild Gore, POV Alternating, Seungkwan Vampire, Slow Burn, Werewolves, slow as in they don’t see eachother for a loooooong while, unrealistic reactions to someone telling you they are a vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paindepice/pseuds/Paindepice
Summary: “My name is Seo Myungho,” the man said slowly. “Your name is Chwe Hansol." The doctor seemed to be relieved.“I don’t know you,” said Hansol, suddenly convinced he had never seen this face in his lifetime. The doctor nodded, patiently explaining that amnesia could give that kind of sensation.“Yes… But I don’t know him,” he insisted.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: Du sang et de l'eau [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916506
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Illusion

_Red was the first thing he thought about when he opened his eyes._

Red lips, red hair.

He put one hand in the air, as if to grasp that faceless person. Everything else came slowly to him, his senses lethargically filling in the gaps: he heard the beeping sound of the machine at his side, felt the bandages which were wrapped around his head, noticed the constricting grasp of them around his head. More, he couldn't notice, since his eyes were still blinded by the ceiling-lights. Everything in his body hurt.

He started to panic. Felt like he needed to get out of there, like there was something he needed, like his entire body was screaming at him to follow… Someone…

“Sir, please, lie down, the doctor will be here shortly,” small hands grabbed his shoulders. A woman was speaking, but somehow he was blind, blind with desperation. He needed to get out of there– where was he? How did he end up there? _Who_ was he?

Everything happened in fast succession: he tried to pry away the tubes attached to his body, to get away, and the more he struggled, the more hands were there to stop him from doing so, pushing him down. He punched a few people, pushing them off him, heard screaming, someone barking orders.

Then, something hit his thigh, and it took a few moments for it to make effect, but it slowly rendered his muscles to pure gelatin. His brain slowly shut down, sending him to sleep again.

“Se… un...“ the word died in his lips before he could finish it. Who was he even talking about?

* * *

The second time he woke up, his wrists were tied up, and he could hear the same beeping sound at his side. A nurse was checking on his vitals. Vernon moved his head towards her, unable to speak, absolutely tired, his head still hurt so much that it made his teeth clench in pain.

“Where am I?” he croaked. The nurse jumped, not prepared to actually see Vernon awake again, “Sector 7's Medical Centre, sir.”

He shook his head, “What city is this?” Why did he even have to ask that?

“Soul City, sir.” Ah yes, he lived in Soul City… right?

The nurse called the doctor, and he gave him a general description about his condition, and why he was hospitalized. Apparently he had gotten into a gang fight of some sorts, and whoever harmed him was not identified yet. They had found him in a puddle of his own blood, different wounds on his body, and with a head injury which meant he must have received a hard blow. 

“That’s probably what is triggering the amnesia,” the doctor concluded. 

A gang fight…

“We tried contacting anyone that could possibly know you, but you had no documents on you, nor a phone,” the doctor sighed “Whoever did this to you must have stolen all of your possessions, phone and wallet included.”

So he was alone, with no one that could know him, and no-one he could recall being part of his family or friend circle.

“I would consider waiting a few more days. We will try and see if we can do anything else, for example calling other hospitals and see if someone is looking for you.”

Vernon nodded, suddenly very tired.

“For now, please, take a rest.” And so he did.

His dreams were about nothing and everything, about memories that faded once he could grasp them, of sweet voices and laughter, of red hair cascading onto white roses, of faceless people that promised to be with him forever. Of scorching fire and freezing cold water. Of tears and blood and sweat and betrayal.

In the end, he was alone when he woke up for the third time. Incredibly hungry too.

When called, a nurse bought him food and released his wrists, leaving as quietly as she'd come, as if she was scared of Vernon.

Vernon didn’t pay it much attention, scarfing down the food that was presented to him. Most of it was a liquidly mess, but he went for it anyways.

When he finished eating, he was more tired than before. His body was under a constant buzz, as if adrenaline was pumping through his veins, like something inside of him wanted to leap away from that bed and run. He hated this sensation of being over-alert, and yet his body couldn’t relax.

It was exhausting.

* * *

  
By the end of the week, someone actually showed up. He had black hair, and soft eyes, which were covered by a pair of round eyeglasses. He was dressed primly, elegantly, and introduced himself as Vernon's cousin.

“My name is Seo Myungho,” he said slowly. “Your name is Chwe Hansol,” he continued. Something in Vernon's head clicked at that, like it was the right answer, but also like he hadn't used that name in years, despite the fact that he had been in the hospital for only a week.

The doctor seemed to be relieved.

“I don’t know you,” said Hansol, suddenly convinced he had never seen this face in his lifetime. The doctor nodded, patiently explaining that amnesia could give that kind of sensation.

“Yes… But I don’t know him,” he insisted. Miungho looked unmoved, not one bit nervous. “You have a birthmark, on your right hand. It's in the shape of a heart,” he said.

Vernon looked at his hand that was hidden underneath his blanket the whole time, finding the birthmark right where Myungho said it was. And that was the end of that discussion.

Myungho visited him every day after that. Usually, his visits were short in nature, with him just asking if Hansol was fine, and if he had recollected his memory yet, and saying that he was sorry he could not stay for more than half an hour every time. For most of it, Hansol tried his best to be understanding, but there was still something inside him that screamed that he didn’t know Myungho at all, regardless of the fact that Miungho seemed to know every single detail of his life.

He had a family Miungho said, a mother and a father that lived in another country, a little sister that he always talked about. Sofia, he said, and something in Hansol recognized the name, but not the setting. She was with their parents, Miungho explained. 

He was in Soul City for studying purposes, he studied in a pretty well put college in Sector 5. He was supposed to graduate in Languages, and when Myungho spoke to him in English as proof, he was surprised to see how fluent he was. Apparently he also knew Spanish and Japanese.

Myungho was with him every time they had to run tests on him to determine if there were any underlying issues, any permanent damage to his brain. By the end of them, nothing worth noting came out of them, just that he had amnesia.

At the last day of Hansol's stay at the hospital, something was bothering him. He'd kept it bottled up but the cap had been reached and his curiosity got the best of him. He waited for Miungho to show up, eager to confront him.

“Do I know someone who has red hair?” A faceless person appeared behind his eyelids, calling out his name. His head pounded slightly, his heart ached.

“... No,” Myungho answered. “It must have been in your dreams,” he continued, his eyes already on his book.

And that was the end of that.

Hansol didn’t ask further, because he felt confused, and because every time he tried to grasp at that person, his head hurt so much that he wanted to split it open.

* * *

When he was discharged, Hansol was given just a few items to take with him.  
A pocket watch, that looked like a relic, but still clean and pristine like the first day it was made.  
A necklace, with a ring attached to it. He tried it on, and it fit perfectly around his pinky. It had a small writing on it.

_I shall love thee after death._

Morbid.

And a piece of paper, with a name written on it. “Yoon Jeonghan”, it said in a neat handwriting.

Hansol showed Myungho the first two items, keeping the third one to himself hidden away in the pocket of his hoodie, far away from his and Myungho’s eyes.

It was midday when they got out, Myungho guiding Hansol to his car in the parking lot, a black, expensive looking one. “After you,” he said, opening the door to the backseat, gesturing to Hansol to sit there.

The interior was just as expensive looking as the exterior, with all beige colors and a driver seated right in front of Hansol. Myungho of course sat down right beside Hansol.

The driver turned around, and he had the brightest smile Hansol had ever seen, and the kindest eyes. “Hi! Welcome back!” The absence of honorifics threw Hansol for a loop.

“Hansol, this is Lee Seokmin, my driver,” Myungho said.

“Hi.”

“Hi! Nice to meet you! I am also the maid and the housekeeper, but Myungho doesn’t really like to say that he overworks me!” 

Myungho made an indignated sound, but there was no sign of offence in his eyes, he just looked amused. “Let’s just go, please.”

“Got it!”

Hansol relaxed against the car seats, gazing out of the car window.

“I didn’t know you were rich, what is your job again?” Hansol asked, still very suspicious of the man in front of him.

“He’s a prince,” Seokmin said from the front seat, and Hansol’s mouth gaped. Myungho laughed, not denying or confirming. It seemed to be some kind of inside joke, because Seokmin was laughing too.

Doubtful if he wanted to lower his guard completely, Hansol just sat there, wondering where they were headed. The busy streets of Soul City slowly turned into nothing much then a few houses on a hill, with a very narrow path leading them on top of it. Each house they saw on their way was expensive, and the more they went on top of it, the bigger they became. Hansol thought that at every corner they would stop, but he soon came to the realization that they were headed straight to the top.

The house there was pretty sleek looking, with big and imposing gates to defend the front courtyard. They opened slowly when Seokmin pressed a button. It really was awe inspiring how much bigger the house looked when they got closer.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Myungho said, putting one arm over his shoulders. The contact made Hansol shiver– his hand was stone cold on his skin.

In front of the big mansion door stood two other people, two men. A young looking boy with sharp eyes and lithe body, and a man with warm eyes and elegant traits. They both bowed, the younger one all smiles and an excited expression on his face, the older one with a more conservative smile– Hansol couldn’t really read him well.

“Hansol, this is Lee Chan. Chan this is my cousin...,” at that Chan raised his eyebrows, surprised, “Chwe Hansol”

“Wen Jun Hui this is-“

“Your cousin, so I heard,” the other man, Jun Hui bowed, still smiling.

“Uh… Hi,” Hansol said.

  
“Chan is Seokmin’s apprentice,” Myungho explained. “Jun Hui is my best friend, he has been living with me for the longest time."

Chan was right beside him, like an excited puppy. “Holy shit finally someone my age! Nice to meet you!” he said dramatically, ogling at Hansol’s bandages. “What happened to his head?” he asked Miungho.

“Trauma, he got involved in a gang fight.”

Chan looked at Hansol with big, impressed eyes, “Woah”

“I’m not…,” Hansol shrugged, “Not a gang member, or at least I don’t think I am?”

Confusion could be read in Chan’s expression.

“You don’t think?”

“He can’t remember his life, total amnesia,” Seokmin waved around the papers the hospital gave to them, with him he had the few things they could gather for him, just a backpack with a few change of clothes. Myungho seemed horrified by the fact that Hansol didn’t own much when the hospital told him, so he muttered something about wanting to buy him new clothes.

Hansol refused, because he really didn’t even know what he liked to wear. And also because he didn’t like to depend on someone he barely knew.

Myungho’s hand was still in the back of his neck, its never ending coldness should have been a red flag for Hansol, but he still ignored it.They moved inside, and Hansol was only slightly impressed by the interior. The house had a modern exterior, but the interior seemed to be a mix between traditional and modern, with high ceilings and warm tones. The entrance area alone was enormous, a central staircase displayed a second floor, underneath it four paths were there, two of them in the back had doors, the two on the sides were open corridors, that seemed to lead to a living area and an impressive and massive wooden door.

Myunho caught him looking at it “That’s the dining area” he said pointing with his chin towards the big door “I like to keep a door on it because I don’t like being seen when I eat”

Hansol blinked, what a weird pet peeve.

“Hansol-ssi” JunHui was right beside him, making him jump. He didn’t hear him at all.  
“I am a medic, in the next few days, please allow me to help you with your bandages and stitches. If anything worries you about you safety or health, please don’t hesitate in telling me” he bowed, politely.  
“Ah, sure, thanks”

Chan’s excitement and Jun’s polite distance put Hansol on two extreme opposites.  
It all felt new and somehow familiar, like he knew people like that before and he could not recall who they were at all.  
It was unnerving, like having a word at the tip of his tongue and not recalling what it was…

Seokmin led him to his room, upstairs.  
The place had six private rooms on the second floor, plus two more on the fist one, or so Seokmin said.  
“Feel free to tell us if you would like to move to the first floor” he added, kindly.

His room was big, had a private bathroom and a big bed, when he laid in the centre of it he could not believe how much more space was still left for him.

A gentle knock came to his door the second he stepped out of the bed.  
When he opened it Myungho was looking at him, with a gentle smile on his lips.  
"Hi" he said, Hansol nodded in his direction.  
He stood awkwardly by the door step for a few seconds, then said “May I come in?”  
“If you must” Hansol answered, stepping away from the door, inviting the other man into the room.  
Myungho looked around, moved slowly and elegantly before sitting down on the chair by the desk that was set by the window.  
“Was there something you needed to tell me?” Hansol asked, moving closer.

Myungho regarded him, moving his gaze towards the ground after a few seconds.  
He nodded.  
“Someone told me you were in the hospital, without their information I don’t think I would have been able to locate you, actually”  
Hansol stood still, suddenly all the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.  
Myungho seemed to notice the sudden frightened stare the other was giving him, because he was quick to correct himself.

“Oh no please, we were looking for you, that’s what I mean. He just told us where you were because he knew that”  
“And who is that?”  
Myungho seemed to think over what to say, as if he needed to keep something hidden.  
“A very dear friend of yours”  
At that Hansol looked more interested “A friend?”  
Miungho nodded again.  
“C-can I meet him?”

please, something inside him added.

Myungho looked pained at that “He left, that’s why he could not get to you before us. He said he needed to go far away” Myungho looked into Hansol’s eyes, serious. “And that he is very sorry that you won’t be able to see eachother again”

“Ah…” Hansol’s head was pounding, like only the thought of that person seemed to fire up his brain and strain it. “When will he be back?”

Myungho smiled sadly “Maybe sometime in the future, I’m not sure…”  
He stood up, walked towards Hansol and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Until then… Welcome back, Hansol” he smiled.

Even if Hansol was still untrusting of so many things and people in that house, he smiled back, nodded and said “It’s good to be back”

And if Myungho had slightly longer fangs on his mouth, Hansol ignored, because even if he lost his memory, he could still bet that there were no such things as vampires.  
Only the thought made him laugh, right in front of Miungho, who laughed with him, confused.  
The fangs in his mouth showed even more when he did that.

The sun set a few minutes after his cousin left, and at that, Hansol just went to sleep.


	2. False awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s hard being torn between your self-existential crisis and the general crisis happening around you, and not knowing which one to solve first” - Hansol, probably, in this chapter

He dreamt of falling off a rooftop, in a dark, endless pit, his hands were reaching for something,  _ someone,  _ the same red-haired person that had been haunting him for nights. 

When his back finally touched the ground in the dream, he jolted awake, drenched in sweat. His room was completely dark, indicating that it wasn’t even morning yet. He panted, touched his head, the bandages were still there, and he had the biggest headache.

He fell back on the bed, tried to close his eyes, and after long minutes of trying to get his breathing to a normal pace, Hansol fell asleep again.

He dreamt of nothing the second time around.

*

The morning came, and Hansol opened his eyes as soon as the clock ticked seven.

Walking towards the stairs he met up with Chan. He was dancing to the rhythm of an imaginary song, right at the top of the stairs, where he could easily fall.

“Hey,” Hansol said, waving in his direction, the other boy beamed at him, took off one of his earphones, and waved back.

“Good morning! You’re up early” 

“You too,” Hansol answered.

Chan had a loose t-shirt and some jeans on, nothing out of the ordinary.

“Yeah, I’m going to school today,” he answered “I study in Sector 4’s College, It’s not the best at academics but it offers a great chance for me to introduce myself in the dance world” at that Hansol looked at Chan, they were at the bottom of the stairs, Chan looked between him and the door the led to the dining room.

“I thought you were Seokmin’s apprentice”

“I am,” Chan said, not at all nervous “So it feels like I am studying two things… It is kind of tiring…” Hansol was not slow on noticing that Chan had bags underneath his eyes.

“You look tired”

“I am!” he answered cheeringly “And also, I want to eat something, so let’s go” he put an arm around Hansol’s shoulders, leading him towards the big imposing doors that covered the dining room.

Chan slid the two doors open, and Hansol finally managed to see what was inside the room.

It was actually quite simple for being Myungho’s dining room, but not plain. The room had a big wood table (probably mahogany?), a big crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and at least eight chairs around it. The walls were filled with abstract paintings and a small cabinet that seemed to hold some cutlery and other supplies. 

On the other end of the room there was a big window that overlooked the backyard, and the trees that were just on the edge of the hill.

Myungho was sitting by the head of the table, reading a newspaper and sipping calmly what seemed to be tea, his glasses were sitting on his nose, almost to the point of slipping off of it, and he was wearing a silk robe, as if the room itself was not decadent enough.

His eyes moved from the newspapers to Chan and Hansol, and a small smile formed on his lips as soon as he noticed who joined him.

“Good Morning” he drawled, he seemed to still be tired, as if he didn’t sleep at all or as if he needed to sleep right that moment.

“Morning!” Chan said, he pushed Hansol towards the side of the table, right on the left.

“Morning” Hansol sat down with Chan, even though he didn’t know why he sat since they had no food on the table.

Myungho folded the newspaper, and looked in Hansol’s direction.

“How are you doing? Did you sleep well?”

“I’m ok, I slept fine” he answered

Small talk was easy with them, Myungho seemed to be accustomed to exchange pleasantries with other people, always caring but never quite intruding or rude.

Chan was frank, he had a very dry sense of humor, Hansol noticed, and an even dryer way to express himself. He seemed the type of person to not shy away from saying what he thought, ever. Hansol found that somehow refreshing and at the same time familiar. 

The sliding doors opened again, leading in JunHui and at last Seokmin, who was pushing a tray kart with various dishes on top of it.

Jun sat on the right, in front of Hansol, out of all of them he seemed the one that had the most rest, he smiled gently at him before asking how he was feeling.

“I am ok” 

Not good, but not bad either, just there, awake.

He considered telling Jun about the headache, about how even thinking about his dreams led to his ears ringing and his head pounding, but as long as he didn’t think about them he was sure he was fine.

So he put on hold the thought of confiding that in front of Myungho and Chan at least. 

“Breakfast is ready!” Seokmin’s voice was an easy distraction from him, shifting everyone’s attention towards the driver(/butler?). 

It seemed routine, how he gave Chan a plate of what he fancied to eat in the mornings, how he served Jun a steaming cup of tea, plus a little plate of dry cookies, how he replenished Miungho’s cup with some kind of red tea.

How they all smiled at each other, familiar enough with one another.

It was so wrong that Hansol felt like he had no part in that. 

If he had any memory of who he was before the incident, he would have said that he was not the person to feel like he was an intruder. Whatever he was spectating was the regular routine of some sort of family, of friends knit so close together that it almost felt suffocating to try and find a place for himself in there.

He did not belong.

“Hansol?” Seokmin was looking at him now, big eyes and a gentle smile, his suit was pristine, but he had no necktie.

Hansol blinked, and there it was, the attention of the whole room was back on him.

“What would you like to eat?” He asked, gently, as if he was dealing with a scared animal.

“Uh… I’m fine with whatever,” Seokmin nodded, then gave him his food.

He ate slowly, the eggs were cooked perfectly, seasoned like Seokmin personally counted the grain of salt one by one, not even one thing left to chance.

Hansol raised his eyebrows, surprised, he did not expect to like eggs that much.

“Good?” Myungho asked with a small smile on his lips. Hansol nodded vehemently, more than good, god.

Hansol nodded enthusiastically.

Seokmin smiled, grateful, Chan just laughed raucously, patting on hand on Hansol’s shoulder. 

“I like him,” added Jun, sipping on his tea.

He surely didn’t feel like he belonged there yet. But somehow that one interaction made him feel hopeful.

*

It was hard. To get used to studying back again, his knowledge of languages was more than good, that helped him a lot, it didn’t feel like he had begun from scratch all over again. In his long internal monologue he asked himself who he was now.

He wondered who Hansol was in the past. What were his hopes, what were his dreams, his desires. Did he have friends? Was he social? Introverted? Extroverted? Was he shy? Was he easy to anger? Was he a hurricane? Was he the center of the party?

Myungho talked about that one friend, the one that left, he wondered why. Maybe he had to travel for work, were they close? Was Hansol supposed to text him everyday?

No matter the question he had no answer to his questions… Myungho was very adamant that his parents were not very much in contact with Hansol, and that his sister was blocked from having any kind of cantact with him. It was weird.

He almost felt like a prisoner, to some extent. He didn’t fully trust Myungho, even though he had been more than kind and ready to provide Hansol with every kind of explanation for the questions he had… Chan, Seokmin and Jun were also ready to help whenever Hansol had any kind of problem. 

Soon enough he was freed from using head bandages, even though his nights were still riddled with dreams and nightmares, and every time he tried to remember something his head pounded and hurt so much… 

“What are you thinking about?” Jun asked, one night, coming right behind him. Hansol was sitting on the grass, in the ample space between the mansion and the small forest that overlooked the cliff, right over it he could see the coast line of Soul city.

“Oh, hi,” Hansol said, looiing uo at the doctor. Jun had been very different from what his first impression told him. He was still serious, and quiet, when he worked. Out of it he was the very opposite, always bright and talkative, Hansol felt like he could fill an entire room with his personality. It was a nice contrapart to Hansol’s passiveness and empitness.

Jun sat right beside him, the grass was coldunderneath the Hansol’s fingers. 

“Hi,” Jun said, looking at Hansol’s profile. 

“I just needed some time alone,” Hansol answered.

“Oh, if you want I can leave,” Jun said, ready to stand up.

“No, it’s fine, I’m done being alone, really.” Hansol smiled, Jun was also very gentle and thoughtful, which Hansol was grateful for.

“Do you mind if I ask what is troubling you?” Jun asked after a few minutes of silence.

“I think you can guess what it is,” Hansol said, truly, the only thing that bothered him was his memories, or lack of. Jun had consoled him that it was just a matter of time before they would come back, and if not, then they would have to fish them out of him in a way or the other, it somehow felt like a threat to Hansol.

“Ah, yes…” 

Hansol hesitated for a second, it was probably for the best if he told Jun about the dreams…

“Uh… There is something else actually… I have-” 

He was immediately interrupted by something, a loud crash from the mansion. Both Jun and Hansol jumped, looked at eachother, and then ran inside.

When they entered, they were greeted with the big chandelier that was in the entrance area smashed on the floor, right beside it, just outside its area of damage, sat Chan and Myungho, one with the most scared expression he could muster and Myungho with the eyes of someone that was going to commit homicide in the foreseeable future. Seokmin ran downstairs, he was also alerted by the sound.

“What happened?” Jun said, moving past Hansol and helping Myungho and Chan on their feet.

“I-I was walking towards the library… and then the chandelier… started swaying…” Chan was still looking at the smashed pieces of glass and metal. Hansol looked at it too, at how the chain that connected it to the ceiling was broken, ripped apart as if being pulled by an inhumane force. Weird.

Myungho sighed, getting his eyeglasses from the floor. Hansol moved closer to them, tip toeing around the glass pieces, what a mess.

“Come on, let’s get to the dining room, you too Hansol,” Myungho said, pushing Jun and Chan thruough the big sliding doors, looking behind them as he did so. 

Seokmin put a hand on Hansol’s back, guiding him inside too. When all of them were in the dining room, he closed the doors.

“Why are we hiding?” Hansol asked, confused, looking at how Chan’s expression shifted from a scared one to a hard stare towards the doors, at how Jun was pensive, looking at Myungho, who was calmly checking at the damage done to his eyeglasses, lastly at how Seokmin was holding a gun in his hand.

“Whoah, is that a gun? What-” Hansol said, getting more nervous by the second.

“Hansol, dear, could you please come here? I don’t want you to be in Seokmin’s line of sight,” Myungho held a hand right in front of him, gesturing to Hansol to move, the eyeglasses on his nose were cracked and slightly crooked.

Hansol followed the instructions, still very confused.

“Do you think it’s  _ him _ ?” Jun asked Myungho

“I cannot see why not,” Myungho answered.

“Who are you talking about?” Hansol asked, getting more frustrated by the second, it almost felt like they were not listening to him at all.

A chair crashed violently against the wall, they all jumped, and Seokmin moved his gun towards the dining table. Another chair flew just above their heads, clashing against the doors.

“What the hell?” Hansol shrieked, while Myungho pushed him towards the library, all of them hiding again. Seokmin closed the door again, just before another chair went flying against it.

“Door is locked, time to think!” Chan said, hurriedly moving towards the back of the big room, right in front of a few chests, hidden underneath big rolls of paper.

They all followed, besides Hansol who stood there confused.

From the chests they pulled a sword, a crossbow and big double headed axe.

What the hell. He didn’t even know they had weapons in that house. Hell, he didn’t even know Seokmin was capable of holding a gun!

“Here Chan,” Myungho gave to chan the axe, holding the crossbow, while Jun wielded the sword like it was his second nature, swinging it around.

“Guys…?” Hansol asked, failing to find the right words to express what he was feeling.

Myungho looked in his direction, as if he just noticed that he was there. “Ah, yes Hansol, forgive me.”

Myungho rummaged around the big chest, pulling out a steel bat, the very top part of it had nails sprouting out of it “You can use this one,” he said, offering it to Hansol.

What.

“W-wha- I don’t want a weapon! I want an explanation! What the hell is happening? Why are things flying around in the dining room? Wh-” Something made a loud thud against the door behind his back, making Hansol jump once again.

“Hansol, we are being attacked,” Seokmin said, pulling him away from the door.

“By who? A ghost?” He asked sarcastically.

“More like a demon,” Jun clarified

Hansol laughed softly, expecting everyone else to laugh with him at how absurd everything sounded. “Nice one…”

Everyone looked very serious, Myungho sighed when another thud was heard, then put the bat in Hansol’s hands. “We are not kidding!” Chan exclaimed

“Be careful, he doesn’t know yet,” Myungho said in Chan's direction.

The steel bat felt very heavy in Hansol’s hands, but it also felt very familiar, like it was not weird at all for his body to hold a weapon.

“Listen, we will explain better after this is done, but for now our lives are at risk, and you need to start swinging that bat as soon as I tell you to do so, ok?” Myungho said calmly, looking at him in the eyes, Hansol did not notice how grey his eyes were until that one moment.

He took one deep breath, then nodded. “Good, because I have a plan,” Myungho said, looking around him

  
  


Myungho’s plan consisted of turning off the lights, hide and wait. For most of it, it worked, they waited, until something broke the big window in the library. 

Hansol could not believe his ears when he heard clear footsteps on the broken glass but still could see nothing. Seokmin shot one time, apparently at nothing, but it did hit its mark, he saw the bullet lodge itself into invisible skin, and blood splutter from where it landed, and a loud demonic shriek. When Seokmin shot again, nothing was there to receive the bullet. 

Hansol moved closer to Myungho right that second, aware that the monster was around now, he pressed his back against Myungho’s.

“I need you to start swinging your bat, Hansol, as fast and hard as you can;” Myungho whispered.

“Start swinging!” He screamed louder, for Chan and Jun to listen, Seokmin pulled a small knife from god knows where, and started swinging it around too.

Hansol in his daze started slightly later, swinging in front of him in the dark. 

For a few seconds nothing happened, but Hansol heard silent steps coming their way, smelled the metallic scent of blood as if it was just underneath his nose, he looked alarmed in Myungho’s direction, but in the dark all he could see how unbothered Myungho looked, as if he wasn’t hearing or smelling anything of the sort.

Then the beast moved so close to Myungho that Hansol had to physically push him out of the way. Myungho landed on the floor, surprised, as Hansol swinged in the dark, as hard as he could.

He was confused as the bat hit something, even more confused when he moved the bat again, splattering blood all over the place, and on Hansol’s clothes and face. The beast screamed as Myugho shot from his crossbow, the small arrow trespassed skin and flesh, splattering more blood on the floor. 

Jun and Chan ran in their direction, jumped on it, swinging the big axe (“A labrys” Chan corrected him, when he addressed it) and the sword at the screaming creature.

Hansol heard a thud, and then an arm was on the floor, red and scaly skin, long fingernails and dark marks all over it, Jun lodged the sword on it, anchoring it to the floor, Chan had had less luck, clearly not hitting anything but wooden floorboards.

“OK Hansol, come on,” Myungho pulled him away from where Hansol was still standing, bat in his hands and eyes looking in the dark, unmoving. Jun was chanting something.

“Hansol! Come on!” Seokmin pulled him away, he just numbly followed, bat still in his hand.

They walked away out of the smashed window, and into the grass where just half an hour prior Hansol was sitting.

Myungho and Chan stepped out too, Chan clearly annoyed by something.

“You did a good job Chan, no need to be so grumpy,” Myungho said once they were all in the backyard.

“I hit the floor, how is that a good job?” Chan growled, throwing the axe on the floor

“You were quick to get the weapons, and you reacted fast to get him, I consider that a great job in my book,” Seokmin said, giving him a thumbs up, his other hand was on Hansol’s shoulder, as if to anchor him and stop him from having the biggest breakdown ever. 

“Ugh,” Chan groaned, crossing his arms.

Hansol blinked, still holding the bat, he could taste the blood that had landed in his mouth, and the rest of it that was in his face was getting dry and itchy. Yet he was so in shock he could actually not react to anything else anymore.

They all waited for interminable minutes outside in the dark, standing in the grass, while Seokmin, Chan and Myungho talked calmly, as if they were talking about the weather.

Eventually Jun got out too, in his hands he held a box of matches and a small petrol can. 

“I sealed him to the house, he cannot leave now. Also took the liberty to spill this all over the place” He said, shaking the petrol can.

Hansol blinked again, shaking himself out of his daze, looking at Myungho, who was now holding the box of matches in his hand.

“Wait. You’re going to burn your mansion down?” he asked, as if that was the weirdest thing he had assisted to that night.

Myungho looked at him, lit match in his fingers “Yes,” he said, matter of factly, throwing the match in the puddle of gasoline that immediately caught fire.

“But-” Hansol muttered, looking at the fire moving towards the mansion.

*

When the flames were high and every single window in the house burst from the heat, that was when something in Hansol’s mind clicked. Like a hidden memory, he remembered himself looking over a cliff, a big castle burning down right in front of him. Crumbling down as if it was made out of nothing, down to the water underneath it.

His ears could hear screams, cries coming from far away, he could feel tears forming in his eyes. 

The memory of it all was too much.

Too painful.

“Hansol?” Chans asked gently, snapping Hansol out of his vision. Hansol gasped, tears in his cheeks, but no recollection as to why they were there.

“Are you ok?” Chan asked, more worried by the second. The fire from the mansion was giving off a blinding light, casting deep shadows on Chan’s face.

“I-” Hansol muttered, dumbfounded.

“Jun-hyung, can you come here?” Chan asked behind him, allerting Myungho, Seokmin and Jun, all of them moving closer to Hansol.

“Hansol?” Jun said, shaking his shoulders, as Hansol scrunched his face in pain, the headache was so strong now that it made his ears hurt, his eyes could not see and he felt blood dripping down from his nose, down to his lips.

“Hansol!” He heard once more, as he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! ❤️ Hopefully this doesn’t come out as too fast-pace as it looks in my mind, soo.... hope you enjoyed! Also thanks so much for the comments, I really appreciate it ❤️


	3. Vivid Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some clarifications, Hansol can't stop having nightmares.
> 
> Also, I changed the tense from past to present, I will change the tenses in the other two chapters in the next few days, hope this doesn't worsen things for anyone, I just feel more comfortable using the present tense nowadays!
> 
> Warning for unrealistic reaction to someone telling you they are a vampire. ("I'm a vampire" "Oh ok")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another late af chapter! Sorry about it, been having a hard time writing anything at all lately. Hope this doesn't suck too much!

Hansol opens his eyes to rays of sun blinding his vision. The bed in his back has a familiar smell, something buried deep within his soul that screams like home more than anything else he has ever slept on since he woke up in the hospital. 

He tries to get up, but he can’t. What is a pleasant awakening in the morning suddenly transforms into a nightmare. The bed morphs, and now he is sinking, slowly, his ears feel waves and Hansol suddenly is cold, wet and on the brink of drowning. He hears a vague calling, like someone is calling his name, but he doesn’t recognize the voice, nor the name is being called as, as he slowly sinks. His lungs fill with water and suddenly everything is dark again.

*

He wakes up in a panic, sputtering and coughing as if he has been drowning for real, everything is too much. His vision _sees,_ his ears are overwhelmed by sound and his nose smells everything. He is panicking again, he doesn’t recognize the place, and his hand goes instinctively to his hip, as if there is a weapon there he can grasp and defend himself with.

A hand is on his shoulder and another on his back, a voice is telling him to calm down, shushing him and lulling him, slowly the sounds quell, his eyes stop hurting and his nose stops smelling even the minimum of smells. He is gasping, in a barely illuminated room, he’s on a sofa, Myungho and Jun are slowly coaxing him to relax, and there is literally no other sound than that of his breathing and their voices. 

“That’s alright, you’re fine,” Jun says, holding his hand, anchoring him even more. Myungho shoves a cup in his hands, and Hansol sips from it, the bitter taste of an herbal tea washes over his mouth. It tastes of camomile and some other herb he cannot recall the name of, but that he surely has tasted before.

Hansol cannot trust his voice in that moment, so he keeps gulping tea, with Jun and Myungho looking at him attentively.

After a few more minutes of Hansol breathing, Jun asks “How are you feeling?” 

His head hurts like hell, he knows it shouldn’t hurt this much, but it does and now he really feels like he could split it open and just die.

Which reminds him...

He touches his face, checks his clothes, but no blood is there, his hands are pristine, and his clothes are soft pajamas and not the hoodie and pair of jeans he had on when he passed out. 

“What happened? Where are we?” 

He looks around, the room they are in is spacious, a big living room in front of tall windows that overlook Soul City’s never sleeping status, the lights from the city below them cascading inside the room, softly illuminating everything in blues and pinks and purples and reds and greens. “This is one of the many apartments I have, we are in the centre of Soul city right now”

Hansol doesn’t know much about home estates and money, but he can guess this place is not cheap. A full on apartment in the middle of the city, high up in a big palace, there is no way this is not pricey.

Hansol sits down, warm cup stil between his fingers. Jun and Myungho are now looking at each other, he can see them having some sort of silent conversation, before looking at Hansol yet again.

“I need to sleep some more,” he says before they can actually talk. But it’s true, his head is bothering him so much, that he really feels like he needs the rest, and he wants answers too, but not in this state.

“We actually need to talk to you about what happened, now.”Jun whispers, his eyes, Hansol notices, are glowing slowly red, like the brown in them is slowly being drowned out by the red, a burgundy shade that seems oh so natural.

“I can’t- Not now, tomorrow,” Hansol whispers back. Jun nods once, and Myungho pats his shoulder, they say their goodnights, and leave a big blanket and a soft pillow for him, under the promise that they will talk. 

Hansol lies down again, buries himself in the blanket and looks out of the windows. The city is buzzing with life, and even though they are too high to hear sounds, Hansol is so sure he can hear the low rumble of cars driving by the streets. 

He blinks himself slowly to sleep, with just him and the invisible thrum of people walking underneath him, the radiant lights seeping through his eyelids as he slowly falls asleep again.

When he wakes up, someone is using the kitchen, just a few steps behind the sofa. Hansol doesn’t want to open his eyes yet, and by the humming he can tell it’s Seokmin preparing everybody’s breakfast. The smell of food comes to his nostrils, and suddenly he remembers that he is indeed very hungry. He sits up, aware that his hair must be a mess and that his mouth feels like sandpaper, a pitiful state, really. The cup of unfinished tea he had on the small table in front of him is gone, probably taken away by Seokmin.

Seokmin seems to have noticed his presence just now, looking at Hansol with big eyes and a surprised glare. The total opposite of what he saw in the mansion. That man had a concentrated glare and nothing seemed to surprise him, not even a demonic presence. 

He also had a gun, which now Hansol can see, strapped on Seokmin’s thigh, as he moves around the kitchen island and towards Hansol. 

“Goodmorning,” Hansol groans. The light is too much, and he feels feverish, again, all of his senses are overwhelming him in a way he cannot even begin to describe.

“Goodmorning Hansol-ah. Did you sleep well?” Seokming _screams_ , Hansol closes his eyes in pain. 

“Do you really have to scream like that?” He asks, his own voice a yell in his own ears, Seokmin looks once again confused, it gives him a totally not threatening aura, in his apron and big eyes. Hansol himself cannot believe the events of the day before even happened, especially since everything now is so homey and soft, and not dangerous at all.

It is a tricky thing, to let himself believe anything of what happened is not real now.

“What do you mean?” Seokmin yells.

His head is pounding again. Fire, fire, it screams, the red hues of a crumbling palace paint underneath his eyelids, and then just as it is at the apex of it’s incessant screaming, it stops. Just as Seokmin puts his hand on Hansol’s shoulder, with the most worried expression ever.

“Hansol…” he whispers, as Hansol looks up, 

Seokmin looks worried, sitting right beside Hansol, while lightly patting his shoulder.

“I’m ok,” Hansol says back because it’s true, he does feel better now, with the pain slowly ebbing away as he lets himself forget about what he just saw. The less he thinks about it the less pain he experiences, and for once he lets it go.

*

Demons are ancient creatures, older than time itself, they were born from the darkest pit in the universe and grew in chaos.

Vampires come from the same family, born from the union of an ancient demon and a creature of light, they are able to live long lapses of time, and slowly age up as millennia pass, but they are not immortal, eventually, time catches up to them.

At the head of these newborn creatures, there was one vampire, they called him the primal one, the purest kind of blood was in him and many were the abilities that he had possessed from his ancient parents. 

When demons left Earth, Humans and Vampires were already separated, each had lived for centuries in their reigns, Humans slowly but surely forgot about Vampires and the Monster realm, and all the creatures that lived within it. There is a strict society within it, reigned by Vampire families, and sustained by other creatures in different ways.

As Hansol sips on more tea that Myungho shoved in his hands, he listens. 

“The demon that attacked us last night was… A minor demon, his name was Aspamius, and he had a very big grudge against me, personally” Jun adds.

Chan scoffs, crossing his arms “What did you even do to him…” 

“Something about stealing a powerful artifact his family owned for years” Jun smiles, as if that made sense.

Hansol shakes his head “This really doesn’t explain much to me… I’m sorry” 

Myungho nods, understanding. “We don’t expect you to understand right away, but if it is of any help, we can tell you _what_ we are” 

So it turns out, his “cousin” is not human, nor anyone that lives in his household. Which explains something, like how Myungho always disappears after breakfast and comes back right before dinner, or small things, Chan’s peculiar eye color, Seokmin’s unwavering energy, him never seeming to need to sleep or rest, Jun’s patients and their way to ask for a visit in the weirdest of times. 

He should feel freaked out, or at the very least skeptic, but he is not, all he can think of is how this is oddly familiar, how his brain is accepting this so easily.

“I must warn you… Things like these are not new to us, sometimes we do get attacked because of our nature, and for that, I am very sorry you have been put in this situation” Myungho sighs, he sounds frustrated, he shifts in his chair, and Hansol can see how tired he suddenly looks.

Hansol nods, finally puts the cup he has been holding on the table. “I… I need to digest this a little bit more, but for how weird this is, I am also thankful for you guys… I don’t think I would have been able to navigate as good as I did without you, especially considering I still have to get my memories back… So what I’m trying to say is, thank you, if there is anything at all for me to give back what you guys have offered me, then…”

Jun is the first to interject, he puts a hand on Hansol’s shoulder “Oh no, don’t ever feel obligated, we did this because you needed help, and we were willing to give it to you”

Seokmin also talks, gently “I know this is a lot of information given to you in a short time, and it must be so hard for you, given your situation, but please, we really do want to help you.”

Myungho nods silently, he still looks pained, as if he wants to say something, but he cannot, so he just listens.

“I mean, I probably would be dead if I leave you guys right now, don’t I?”

Chan laughs, incredulous “... I guess…”

“So you’re stuck with me for the moment” Hansol continues, a small smirk forms on his lips. And then again, this all feels so homely, as if living with a bunch of supernatural creatures (with a vampire at the head of them all) has always been the normalcy for him. For once, he feels at home.

***

It’s night when everything settles, they have been talking to Hnasol for hours, and everyone feels as tired as they look.

Chan is sleeping, and so are Jun and Hansol. The only ones awake are Seokmin and Myungho, who are talking slowly, shrouded in the shadows cast by the lights from outside. 

Myungho looks pissed, anger is setting clear on his features, making him look sharp and cold-faced, Seokmin looks calmer as if he is trying to lull Myungho back into a more approachable demeanor.

“This is not fair for him,” Myungho whispers, the vowels fall sharp, away from his teeth, hissing like an infuriated cat.

“I know,” Seokmin agrees.

“I don’t want to lie to him like this, this was not what I expected Seungkwan to ask of me.” 

One name drops from his lips, one that they must not ever utter in front of Hansol, the more he is unaware of his existence the better, that was what the red-haired creature told them.

But this… This continuous omitting of truths feels unfair to them. In the dark, Myungho utters Seungkwan’s name with affection, but frustration with his decision.

When the day finally comes, when Myungho and Seokmin are done talking about the matter, it is when Myungho finds the strength to lie to Hansol once more.

“Am I human?” Hansol asks. And what is Myungho supposed to answer?

“Yes.” he settles for a half-truth because at least it’s the less damaging of them all. No matter that Hansol already doesn’t trust him, this is just another thing he will omit until he finds a safer moment to tell him.

There are so many things Hansol must discover back, and so many that they are hiding away from him. Seungkwan’s existence is one, the blood they mix in with his coffee is another…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter this one, nothing much happens here, but I still hope I managed to still dump some info in it anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh would you look at that... This AU has not left my mind yet ahahah.......


End file.
